It is known that a high consumption of fruits and vegetables is an important preventive measure by which risk of cardiovascular diseases and certain nutritionally linked cancers including stomach, colon, breast, and prostate cancer can be decreased. One factor involved in the initiation and development of both cardiovascular diseases and cancers is the occurrence of abnormal oxidative stress processes leading to the generation of hydroxy and peroxy free radicals or compounds. In part, the beneficial effect of eating fruits and vegetables is explained by the antioxidants known to account for the inhibition include vitamin C, vitamin E and carotenoids such as alpha and beta carotenoids, lycopene lutein, etc. However, many emerging data also indicates a role for non-antioxidant properties of some compounds in fruits in different diseases.
Considerable effort has been expended in identifying bioactive compounds derived from fruits and vegetables may have a role in the prevention of some diseases. Fruits and vegetables have been thought to be beneficial in cardiovascular disease. The beneficial effects of fruits and vegetables may be explained by antioxidants and bioactive non-antioxidant components contained therein. These compounds may function individually or in concert to protect lipoproteins and vascular cells from oxidation, or by other mechanisms (non-antioxidant pathways) such as reducing plasma lipid levels (LDL cholesterol, triglycerides), and platelet aggregation response (1,2).
Additional preparations from fruits and vegetables that provide cardio-protective and other beneficial properties are needed.